


1894. Ночь в одиноком июле

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: Загородное поместье — тихое убежище для летнего отдыха или капкан для нового владельца? Только Шерлок Холмс сможет изгнать призраков из дома  с привидениями и из сердца Джона Уотсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1894. Ночь в одиноком июле

**1894\. Ночь в одиноком июле, миди, 2 левел**

**Название:** 1894\. Ночь в одиноком июле  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013

 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013 **  
Размер:** миди, 13 190 слов  
 **Версия:** АКД

 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** преслэш  
 **Жанр:** детектив   
**Рейтинг:** G

 **Краткое содержание:** Загородное поместье — тихое убежище для летнего отдыха или капкан для нового владельца? Только Шерлок Холмс сможет изгнать призраков из дома  с привидениями и из сердца Джона Уотсона

 **Примечание** : работа входит в цикл «1894».

«Просматривая три увесистых тома рукописных отчётов о нашей деятельности за 1894 год, я затрудняюсь с выбором из всего этого материала случаев, которые были бы интересны сами по себе и в то же время наиболее ярко отражали бы исключительные способности, которые сделали моего друга знаменитым. Когда я перелистываю эти страницы, то вижу отметки напротив мерзкой истории красной пиявки и ужасной смерти банкира Кросби. В них я нахожу и отчёт об эддлтонской трагедии, и о необычайном содержимом старинного британского кургана. Нашумевшее дело о наследстве Смит-Мортимера также относится к этому периоду.»

«Пенсне в золотой оправе».

 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 — работа "1894. Ночь в одиноком июле "

 

В своё время редкая газета не опубликовала отчёт о деле Смит-Мортимера, благо некоторые его подробности позволяли дать волю воображению и сплести историю в духе Бульвер-Литтона, однако статьи эти представляли собой скорее плод фантазии авторов, чем подлинную хронику. Некоторые подробности дела остались неизвестны даже непосредственным участникам событий, и всю правду о нём знаем, пожалуй, только я и Холмс.

 

Я как-то упомянул о наследстве Смит-Мортимера в одном из своих рассказов, совершив, как позднее понял, ошибку: поклонники дедуктивного метода Холмса и (позволю себе маленькую нескромность) моих литературных талантов впоследствии не раз просили рассказать о нём подробнее.

 

Сделать этого я не мог и не могу. Некоторые моменты этой истории представляются мне слишком личными, чтобы я захотел выставить их на обозрение любопытствующей публики, но попытки исключить их приводят к тому, что я теряю всякий интерес к повествованию.

 

Мне не пришлось бы многое утаивать, лишь опустить несколько разговоров, не имеющих отношения к расследованию. Уверен, читатели остались бы довольны. Недовольным остался бы я.

 

Именно поэтому история о наследстве Смит-Мортимера никогда не увидит свет.  

 

 

***

Моё участие в этой загадочной истории началось июльским утром. 

 

Уже больше месяца в Лондоне стояла изнурительная жара. Бейкер-стрит раскалилась от солнца, каменные стены источали удушливый жар, как доменная печь. На улице воцарилась тишина: даже неумолчные торговцы и неугомонные уличные мальчишки искали тени. Однажды мне пришлось оказывать помощь констеблю, который пал на боевом посту, сражённый тепловым ударом.

 

Тот день не был исключением. В одиннадцатом часу на небо наползли тучи, в которых сухо сверкали молнии, но потом ветер унёс их на запад, а с ними — надежду на избавление от зноя.

 

Холмс приоткрыл окно и выглянул на улицу.

 

— Зной не спадает, — сказал он. — Уотсон, нужно спасаться, пока мы не изжарились на адской сковороде, в которую превратился Лондон. Не отправиться ли нам к зелёным полям и журчащим ручьям?

 

Едва он договорил, как вошла наша хозяйка с визиткой на подносе и объявила, что к нам посетитель, некий мистер Эптон. Совпадение было забавным, словно отрепетированная сценка в спектакле, и я улыбался, когда Эптон вошёл в гостиную.

 

Кажется, моя улыбка его смутила или обеспокоила, поскольку он взглянул на меня с явным неудовольствием. Возможно, я ошибался, и недовольное выражение ему придавало пенсне на длинном аристократическом носу; в остальном это был приятный молодой человек довольно привлекательной наружности, сухощавый и белокурый.

 

Он уселся на предложенный Холмсом стул и после нескольких учтивых фраз, какие произносят при встрече, взглянул в мою сторону.

 

— Мистер Холмс, я хочу поговорить с вами наедине. Предмет разговора очень важен для меня и имеет личный характер.

 

Разумеется, я тут же встал, чтобы покинуть гостиную, но Холмс меня задержал.

 

— Мистер Эптон, если вы хотите, чтобы я помог вам, совершенно необходимо, чтобы ваше доверие распространялось и на доктора Уотсона. Он помогает мне в работе.

 

— Хорошо, — сказал Эптон, — если так, я не возражаю против вашего присутствия, доктор.

 

— Отлично. — Холмс окинул его быстрым проницательным взглядом. — Выпейте бокал портвейна, это подбодрит вас и поможет отогнать сон. Ночь в гостинице для человека, непривычного к переездам, может быть весьма беспокойной, особенно если это сельская гостиница невысокого пошиба, а прислуге пора отправляться на отдых ввиду преклонных лет и слабого зрения.

 

— Вы правы, старик был почти слепой, — Эптон во все глаза глядел на Холмса. — Как вы узнали?

 

Холмс определённо произвёл на него впечатление.

 

— На правом рукаве вашего пиджака пропущены несколько пятнышек красной глины. Глянец на ботинки наведён старательно, но неравномерно: в некоторых местах они тусклые, а кое-где просто сверкают. Очевидно, что недостатки вашего туалета являются следствием не небрежности слуги, а его плохого зрения. Вы производите впечатление человека со средствами, вряд ли этот костюм — ваш единственный, так что ночевали вы не дома и вынуждены были воспользоваться услугами гостиничного персонала. Ясно также, что отель, хозяин которого вынужден держать полуслепого слугу, не относится к числу преуспевающих. 

 

Когда Холмс объяснил простой ход рассуждений, посредством которых пришёл к своим выводам, наш гость расслабился, однако лицо его выразило явное разочарование, так что я даже почувствовал обиду за Холмса.

 

— Всякий фокус кажется простым, когда его объяснят, — сказал я вслух, не сдержавшись. — Точнее, кажется таковым, пока не попытаешься его повторить или придумать подобный.

 

Мои слова вызвали у нашего гостя новый приступ изумления.

 

Холмс рассмеялся.

 

— Как видите,  доктор Уотсон умеет читать мысли так же хорошо, как я — заглядывать в прошлое. Вдвоём мы могли бы сделать карьеру в качестве предсказателей. Но довольно, — проговорил он, вновь становясь серьёзным, — полагаю, дело, которое вас сюда привело, отнюдь не шуточное.

 

— Вы правы, — сказал Эптон печально. — Я пришёл сюда, потому что теряю друга и не знаю, как его спасти. Если была в вашей жизни дружба, которая своей глубиной и силой поменяла вашу судьбу, тогда вы сможете понять, о чём я говорю.

 

— Думаю, я на это способен, — мягко ответил Холмс. — Почему вы решили обратиться ко мне, а не в полицию?

 

— Потому что не знаю, что — или кто — угрожает Неду. В сущности, я не уверен, что мы имеем дело с существами из этого мира.

 

В другое время слова молодого человека вызвали бы у меня улыбку, но его неподдельное отчаяние исключало всякую возможность веселья.

 

Холмс не был так снисходителен.

 

— Боюсь, мистер Эптон, привидения не по моей части, — сказал он, теряя интерес к разговору. — Мне жаль вашего друга, однако решительно не вижу, чем я могу помочь, коль скоро речь зашла о борьбе с духами.

 

— Прошу вас, выслушайте меня. — Эптон сцепил руки. — Отказаться от дела вы всегда успеете.

 

— В самом деле. — Холмс вздохнул и потянулся за трубкой. — Что ж, я вас слушаю.

 

Эптон отпил вина и, собравшись с мыслями, начал рассказ.

 

— Эдвард Смит-Мортимер — мой старинный друг. Мы знакомы с детства, вместе учились в Итоне, потом — в Баллиоле. Недавно Нед получил наследство: скончался его дядя, оставив после себя дом и приличное состояние. Произошло это довольно неожиданно. У Адриана Смит-Мортимера не было своих детей или других племянников, однако никто не думал, что он умрёт, не достигнув семидесяти лет. На вид он был человек крепкий и, в отличие от своего брата, отца Неда, отменного здоровья.

 

— Вы были с ним знакомы?

 

— Видел несколько раз ребёнком в доме своего деда — его поместье недалеко от фамильной усадьбы Смит-Мортимеров. Мои воспоминания довольно смутны. Высокий благообразный джентльмен с пышными бакенбардами и зычным голосом. Он задал мне вопрос, кого я больше люблю — матушку или батюшку, и я ударился в слёзы, будучи не в силах найти ответ, — Эптон слегка улыбнулся и продолжил уже более свободно:

 

— Адриан Смит-Мортимер — средний сын в семье. В юности он был охоч до приключений и провёл немало времени в Новом Свете. По слухам, он вёл там довольно бурную жизнь, однако на родину вернулся остепенившимся джентльменом с немалым состоянием. Правда, об источнике происхождения этих денег Адриан Смит-Мортимер говорить не любил, отделываясь общими фразами об успешных торговых операциях, из чего можно сделать вывод, что он нажил состояние не совсем законным путём. Незадолго до возвращения Адриана Смит-Мортимера на родину старший брат скончался, оставив ему поместье.

 

— А отец вашего друга, стало быть, младший в семье?

 

— Да, но его тоже нет в живых. Родители Неда умерли несколько лет назад. Отец его был небогат, и известие о наследстве обрадовало Неда, тем более что дядю он почти не знал, а стало быть, особенной печали при вести о его кончине не испытывал. Однако Адриан Смит-Мортимер поставил в завещании обязательное условие: в течение первых трёх лет наследник должен постоянно проживать в Мортимер-холле, иначе всё состояние перейдёт благотворительным обществам.

 

— Должно быть, почтенный джентльмен очень любил свой дом и опасался, что племянник забросит его, предпочтя весёлую жизнь в Лондоне скучному существованию в сельской глуши, — заметил Холмс.

 

— А кто бы не предпочёл? — отозвался Эптон с горечью. — Как бы то ни было, Нед переселился в Мортимер-холл, а я отправился в путешествие по Европе. По правде говоря, мы с Недом собирались на континент вместе, однако теперь он был связан условиями завещания, а я не мог себя заставить провести зиму в этой, как вы справедливо выразились, глуши.

 

На лице молодого человека промелькнуло сердитое выражение, вызванное, вероятно, воспоминанием о каком-то старом споре.

 

— Недавно я вернулся и поехал его навестить. Я ожидал увидеть краснолицего сельского сквайра и был совершенно не подготовлен к той перемене, какая произошла в моём друге. До моего отъезда на континент Нед был воплощением здоровья. Приехав же к нему два дня назад, я нашёл бледного, как призрак, изнурённого человека. Он объяснил произошедшую с ним перемену внезапно открывшейся болезнью желудка. Может быть и так, но почему в таком случае он вздрагивает от малейшего шороха? Нет, мистер Холмс, Нед перенёс какое-то потрясение, и связано оно с ужасным домом, в котором он вынужден жить.

 

— Чем же так ужасен этот дом, мистер Эптон? — поинтересовался Холмс, выбивая пепел из трубки прямо на ковёр.

 

Наш гость коснулся губ изящными пальцами, бросив мимолётный взгляд на Холмса.

 

— Про дом Смит-Мортимеров говорят много нехорошего. Возможно, это полнейшая глупость. Должен сказать, что я отнюдь не считаю себя суеверным человеком, однако есть ряд обстоятельств, которые трудно проигнорировать.

 

— Какие именно?

 

Эптон поправил пенсне.

 

— Невозможно передать словами атмосферу Мортимер-холла, в нём нужно побывать. Скажу вам одно: этот дом пропитан злом, несмотря на то, что расположен в чудеснейшей местности и окружён прекрасным садом.  

 

Этот ответ не удовлетворил Холмса. Нетерпеливо вздохнув, он откинулся на спинку кресла.

 

— Ваш друг живёт в доме один?

 

— Только он и слуги.

 

— Прислугу набирал его дядя?

 

— Нет. Под конец жизни старик стал очень нелюдим и обходился помощью одной экономки, которой оставил в наследство небольшой пенсион. Нед воспользовался услугами бюро по найму.

 

— Вы сказали, что приехали навестить друга, однако вынуждены были остановиться в гостинице. Почему? Вы поссорились?

 

На щеках Эптона появился слабый румянец.

 

— Нет, ссоры не было. Напротив, Нед был очень мне рад. Я провёл в Мортимер-холле ночь, однако на следующий день Нед настоял, чтобы я покинул дом, ничего не объясняя и повторяя только, что это в моих же интересах, а его собственная судьба решена. Его слова, а особенно неподдельное равнодушие к собственной участи меня потрясли. Нед выглядел совершенно отчаявшимся. Я не поехал в Лондон сразу, а остановился на сутки в гостинице ближайшего городка, размышляя, что мне делать. Я много слышал о ваших способностях, мистер Холмс. О вас просто легенды ходят. Говорят, что если имеешь дело с безнадёжным случаем, следует обратиться к вам, и вы найдёте способ всё поправить.

 

— Молва склонна к преувеличениям, — проворчал Холмс, но я заметил в его глазах удовлетворённый блеск. — Ваш друг — человек впечатлительный?

 

— Нед — самый здравомыслящий из моих знакомых.

 

 Я подумал, что это не бог весть какая аттестация.

 

— В таком случае у мистера Смит-Мортимера, вероятно, есть враги? Разумеется, из числа существ посюсторонних.

 

— Ну что вы, мистер Холмс! Нед за всю свою жизнь никому не причинил зла. Его все любят.

 

— Право, мистер Эптон, не вижу, чем могу вам помочь. Я работаю, опираясь на факты, а вы не дали мне ни одного.

 

— Я сделаю всё необходимое, чтобы вознаградить вас за труды, мистер Холмс. Только назовите сумму.

 

— В настоящий момент деньги меня мало занимают.

 

Холмс уже готов был окончательно отказать, когда Провидение явило свою волю — не в блеске славы и не под раскаты грома, а всего лишь под нудное жужжанье.

 

Отвратительная жирная муха с зеленоватыми крыльями закружилась, норовя присесть то на руку, то на щёку Холмса. Он раздражённо отмахнулся, ничуть не смутив докучливое насекомое — живое воплощение самых отвратительных особенностей жаркого лондонского лета.

 

— Так, говорите, Мортимер-холл расположен в приятной местности? — произнёс Холмс,  бросая тоскливый взгляд в окно, за которым плавилась Бейкер-стрит.

 

Эптон приготовился повторить свою филиппику в адрес дьявольского дома, но, остановленный внезапной догадкой, осёкся на первом слове.

 

— Да, пейзаж очаровательный, — сказал он. — Настоящая английская деревня, если вы любите настоящую английскую деревню. И дом, знаете ли, довольно комфортабельный. Нед успел привести его в порядок. Человеку рациональному, вроде вас, конечно же, не будут докучать всякие зловредные призраки.

 

Он едва заметно ухмыльнулся.

 

— Мистер Смит-Мортимер не будет против нашего присутствия?  

 

— Уверен, что нет. Он отослал меня, поскольку не хотел, чтобы я пострадал заодно с ним, однако помощь ему необходима. Нед встретит вас с радостью.

 

— Что ж, в таком случае я берусь за дело. — Холмс махнул трубкой в сторону мухи и засыпал свой халат пеплом.

 

— Благодарю вас. Я дам телеграмму о нашем прибытии. Когда вы сможете выехать?

 

Холмс обернулся ко мне.

 

— Что скажете, Уотсон? Как насчёт завтрашнего дня?

 

Я не возражал.

 

***

— Дело скорее по вашей части, чем по моей. Врач здесь нужнее детектива, — заметил Холмс, когда мы остались наедине. — Что вы об этом думаете, Уотсон?

 

— Мистер Эптон производит впечатление чувствительного юноши, — сказал я. — Если Смит-Мортимер похож на него, непривычное уединение и переход к сельской жизни, своеобразная атмосфера старого запущенного дома и проблемы с желудком, которые, увы, имеют обыкновение появляться с возрастом, вполне могли выбить его из колеи. А богатое воображение мистера Эптона добавило картине красок.

 

Холмс чуть слышно хмыкнул.

 

— Страх — интересное чувство, Уотсон. Захватывающее. Вы обращали внимание, что люди любят бояться? С детства мы обожаем истории о привидениях и мертвецах, восставших из могил, о заколдованных замках, заброшенных домах и старых кладбищах. Казалось бы, в нашем страшном мире нет места для придуманных ужасов, но мы любим их — любим за то, что можем захлопнуть книгу или прервать рассказчика, как только нам заблагорассудится, и кошмар тотчас прекратится.

 

— Не похоже, чтобы мистеру Эптону или его другу доставляла удовольствие компания привидений, — заметил я. 

 

— В таком случае нам с вами придётся их разогнать, — заключил Холмс. — Это будет справедливая плата за убежище от духоты и зноя. И сделайте что-нибудь, наконец, с этой мухой!

 

***

В четыре часа следующего дня мы стояли на платформе Уоррик-Даунса — небольшого городка с населением не более полутора тысяч человек, который правильнее было бы назвать деревней. Поместье Смит-Мортимера лежало в десяти милях отсюда. Я подошёл к кучеру, дремавшему на козлах дряхлого экипажа, и спросил, не подвезёт ли он нас до места. К моему удивлению, согласился он неохотно и только после долгих уговоров, подкреплённых немалым вознаграждением.

 

— Как видите, я был прав, — сказал Эптон, с опаской взбираясь в шаткую двуколку. — У местных жителей Мортимер-холл пользуется дурной славой.

 

Экипаж, поскрипывая сочленениями и постанывая, как ревматический больной, покатил по тихим улочкам, и вскоре мы выехали за город.

 

Я с благодарностью подставил лицо ветерку. Пахло свежестью и душистыми травами. Недавно скошенные луга отливали золотом, пологие холмы мягко круглились под синим небом. В отличие от Лондона, дожди не обходили эту местность стороной — там и сям на дороге блестели лужи, над которыми вились рои мошкары.

 

Дорога повернула, мы въехали в густую рощу серебристых берёз, пересекли деревянный мост и вскоре достигли стены, ограждавшей поместье.

 

Из маленького домика вышел сторож, открыл ворота, и скрипучий экипаж повлёк нас по аллее, обсаженной кипарисами.

 

Стройные силуэты деревьев, устремлённых в небо, придавали пейзажу почти траурную мрачность; их длинные густо-лиловые тени перечёркивали белую поверхность гравийной дороги.

 

Холмс молчал, оглядывая аллею и окрестности своим цепким, не упускающим ни малейшей подробности взглядом. Однажды он поинтересовался у Эптона назначением античного храма, видневшегося неподалёку от аллеи. Эптон ответил, что пробыл в доме недолго и не успел познакомиться с достопримечательностями. Холмс кивнул и вновь углубился в молчаливое созерцание.

 

Экипаж миновал парк и, повернув, подъехал к кирпичному старинному особняку, основная часть которого была возведена ещё при Елизавете. Несмотря на благородство пропорций и солнечный день здание выглядело угрюмым. По короткой дорожке мы прошли к входу. Нас уже ждали: Эптон, как и обещал, предупредил о нашем прибытии телеграммой. 

 

Дородный и добродушный дворецкий провёл нас в гостиную — большую, превосходно обставленную комнату с  французскими окнами, выходящими на залитую солнцем террасу. Мраморная лестница с широкими ступенями спускалась в сад, перед домом наяда, покрытая мхом, лила струи воды в чашу фонтана.

 

Новая прислуга Смит-Мортимера стоила своего жалования. В гостиной пахло лимонным воском и цветами, на стенах красовались новые обои, мебель и деревянные панели были тщательно отполированы. И всё же я сразу понял, о чём говорил Эптон, когда упомянул о неприятной атмосфере Мортимер-холла: ни лучи солнца, проникавшие сквозь высокие окна, ни светлая обивка мебели не могли развеять мрак, угрюмо наползавший из углов и цеплявшийся за лепнину высокого потолка.  

 

Хозяин не заставил себя ждать. Несколько минут спустя мы услышали постукиванье трости по паркету, и Эдвард Смит-Мортимер присоединился к нашей маленькой компании.

 

Я сразу отметил, что этот человек серьёзно болен. Лицо Смит-Мортимера, вытянутое, с правильными чертами, было настолько бледно, что казалось зеленоватым. Кожа, впрочем, была удивительно чистой, несколько тёмных пигментных пятнышек, похожих на веснушки, только подчёркивали её гладкость, необычную для мужчины.

 

Совсем недавно Смит-Мортимер мог гордиться своим атлетическим сложением; весло над камином и коллекция кубков на каминной полке свидетельствовали о спортивных успехах. Сейчас болезнь иссушила его тело, и передвигался он с заметным трудом. Увидев нас, Смит-Мортимер остановился, тяжело опираясь на трость и переводя дыхание. На его лбу выступила испарина, а красивые губы кривились от боли. Эптон вскочил и помог ему добраться до дивана.

 

Смит-Мортимер поблагодарил его и поприветствовал нас с Холмсом. Даже изнеможение не победило любопытства, которое вызывал в нём мой друг. Наш приезд явно его обрадовал, однако я затруднился бы определить, была эта радость вызвана надеждой на помощь или просто мальчишеским интересом к  знаменитому детективу.

 

Холмс сел в чиппендейловское кресло напротив дивана. Эптон устроился рядом со своим другом и время от времени поправлял подушки или плед. Такая заботливость показалась мне странной, но, похоже, никто, кроме меня, так не думал.

 

— Полагаю, — сказал Смит-Мортимер небрежно, — Филип пересказал вам все сплетни, связанные с домом.

 

Его голос дрогнул, выдавая скрытое напряжение.

 

— Не хотелось бы вас беспокоить, но коль скоро я взялся за ваше дело, мне необходимо знать всё, что произошло с вами с тех пор, как вы поселились в Мортимер-холле, — сказал Холмс.  

 

— Во всех подробностях? — Молодой человек слабо улыбнулся. — Это так утомительно.

 

— Детективов никогда не утомляют подробности. Факты — это наш хлеб, — возразил Холмс.

 

— Боюсь, мне нечего вам рассказать.

 

— Вы уверены? Обещаю, всё сказанное останется между нами.

 

— Вы сочтёте меня сумасшедшим, — пробормотал Смит-Мортимер. — Любой бы счёл. Иногда мне самому кажется, что я лишаюсь рассудка.

 

Холмс подобрался, как гончая, почуявшая след.

 

— Я не принадлежу к тем, кто в каждом необычном опыте видит проявление нервной болезни, — сказал он мягко и в то же время решительно. — Чем скорее вы приступите к рассказу, тем быстрее мы найдём причину положения, в котором вы оказались.

 

— Возможно, так. Но поможет ли это мне или, напротив, окажется, что ничего нельзя поделать? — Смит-Мортимер покачал головой, в его глазах мелькнул страх.

 

— Расскажи им, Нед, — вмешался Эптон. — Так не может больше продолжаться. Мы не виделись два дня, и ты стал выглядеть ещё хуже, а я думал, что это невозможно. Это ребячество — отрицать очевидную опасность.

 

— Пусть будет так. Я изложу факты, а вы вольны понимать их, как вам заблагорассудится.

 

Холмс кивнул. Он умел вызывать людей на откровенность, демонстрируя полнейшее доверие к самым невероятным подробностям их рассказов. Вот и сейчас он принялся набивать трубку с обыденным, даже скучающим видом, отчего угнетающая атмосфера дома рассеялась, и рассказ Смит-Мортимера показался нам одной из рождественских историй, которыми старые приятели пугают друг друга за чашей пунша.

 

— Приехав сюда после вступления в наследство, — начал Смит-Мортимер, — я обнаружил, что благодаря толковому управляющему хозяйственные дела в поместье идут неплохо и плата с арендаторов взимается вовремя, но дом и сад чрезвычайно запущены. Раз уж мне предстояло прожить здесь почти безвылазно три года, я взялся наводить порядок, нанял слуг, садовников и через некоторое время превратил Мортимер-холл в место, пригодное для жизни. Сам дом мне никогда не нравился. Его строили в те времена, когда величественность ценили больше комфорта. Здесь слишком темно и слишком холодно — сейчас, в летнюю жару, прохлада приятна, но зимой она совсем бы вам не понравилась. Не понимаю, как дядя жил здесь один. Так или иначе, я притерпелся к своему новому жилищу. К несчастью, новое жилище не пожелало притерпеться ко мне.

Спустя месяц моего пребывания здесь приехал поверенный и привёз мне одну вещь, сказав, что таково было распоряжение дяди: передать мне этот предмет в назначенный срок.

 

Смит-Мортимер вынул из кармана небольшую коробочку, в каких обычно хранят драгоценности, и протянул её Холмсу. Внутри на бархатной подушечке лежал травянисто-зелёный камень со ступенчатой огранкой, величиною с перепелиное яйцо. На первый взгляд изумруд казался одним из сокровищ Великих Моголов, но в следующую секунду вы чувствовали, что его блеск ненатурален.

 

— Фальшивый, конечно, — сказал Холмс.

 

— Я тоже сразу это понял, хотя и не разбираюсь в драгоценных камнях. Ювелир, которому я показал камень, сказал, что подделка грубая и не способна обмануть даже профана. Вопрос в том, зачем дядя мне его оставил.

 

— К камню что-нибудь прилагалось?

 

Смит-Мортимер поднял подушечку и извлёк из-под неё записку. Состояла она всего из двух слов: «Ищи меня».

 

— Гм. — Лицо Холмса ничего не выражало, но взгляд сделался более цепким. — И это всё?

 

— Да. Я счёл этот подарок стариковской причудой и не стал ничего предпринимать.

А затем в доме начали происходить странные вещи. Я замечал, что ночью в саду кто-то бродит. Слуги не выходят так поздно. Заподозрив, что в поместье пробрался бродяга, я послал людей осмотреть окрестности. Они никого не нашли, между тем человек продолжать появляться. Я всегда замечал его краем глаза, а когда поворачивался и подходил к окну, чтобы посмотреть, его уже не было.

 

Однажды он появился, когда я курил на террасе перед сном. Я не мог разглядеть в точности, кто это был, не мог даже определить, мужчина это или женщина, — только силуэт в длинной белой одежде. Сам я скрывался в тени, и человек, кем бы он ни был, не подозревал, что я слежу за ним.

 

Он шёл по направлению от дома к лесу. Подогретый вином, выпитым за обедом, я исполнился решимости изловить таинственного гостя, сбежал по ступеням террасы и устремился за ним.

 

Неизвестный успел скрыться в лесу, но его белая одежда мелькала среди деревьев, так что я стал нагонять его. Вскоре тропинка уперлась в невысокую стену. Я ещё не бывал в этом месте, однако, войдя через калитку, понял, где нахожусь: я вышел к нашей семейной церкви, в которой недавно присутствовал на воскресной службе, а низкое мраморное  здание рядом было фамильным склепом. Человек в белом двигался прямо к нему.

 

Моего преследования незнакомец не замечал или же оно его не заботило. Шагу он не прибавлял, однако, как я ни спешил, расстояние между нами не сокращалось. Внезапно он скрылся из вида. Я решил, что бродяга собрался провести ночь среди гробов моих предков, но луна ярко освещала дверь склепа, и я бы обязательно заметил, как она открывается. Подкрепившись глотком бренди из фляжки, я приблизился к склепу. Дверной замок выглядел нетронутым.

 

Вдруг неподалёку раздался неясный стонущий звук. Доносился он как будто из-под земли. Я огляделся и в футах в пяти от себя увидел зияющую могилу, отчётливо выделявшуюся на фоне серебристой травы: чёрный прямоугольник около шести футов в длину и примерно трёх в ширину.

 

Я подошёл, чтобы рассмотреть её ближе, но стоило мне склониться над ней, как ледяная рука охватила моё горло, свет померк, мои лёгкие наполнились  отвратительным, резким смрадом со сладковатым привкусом разложения, и я потерял сознание.

 

Когда я очнулся, уже рассвело. Надо мной стоял встревоженный церковный сторож.

 

Поднявшись с его помощью на ноги, я кое-как вспомнил о ночном происшествии. Объяснив сторожу, что ночью гнался за вором или бродягой, я велел ему искать свежую могилу, которая должна быть неподалёку. 

 

Сторож сказал, что не видел чужих людей, а если бы в поместье забрёл кто-то из окрестных деревень, его бы немедленно заметили и прогнали. Что же касается могилы, то слуг хоронят на кладбище у приходской церкви, а все мои предки покоятся в склепе, стало быть, никаких могил здесь быть не может, особенно свежих. Несмотря на всю его почтительность, я сообразил, что он принимает меня за пьяного. По правде говоря, у него были к тому основания: от меня разило бренди (потом я обнаружил, что фляжка пуста; должно быть, я неплотно завернул пробку и каким-то образом умудрился опрокинуть на себя), глаза щипало, во рту было сухо, как в Сахаре — иными словами, все симптомы похмелья были налицо.

 

Вдобавок, меня преследовало ощущение, что пейзаж вокруг меня странным образом переменился. Мне казалось, что пока я лежал без сознания, церковь, склеп и деревья описали круг, словно в сказке, где горы сходят с места, чтобы поплясать.

 

— Что было дальше? — спросил Холмс.

 

— Я вернулся в дом и благополучно забыл бы об этом происшествии, если бы им всё и ограничилось.

 

— Из ваших слов можно сделать вывод, что история имела продолжение.

 

— Не совсем так. Человека в саду я больше не видел.

Вскоре меня стали мучить боли в желудке и суставах. Доктор Джонсон, местный врач, сказал, что у меня гастрит и ревматический артрит и прописал покой, строгую диету и какие-то микстуры, которые совершенно мне не помогают.

 

— Раньше вас беспокоил желудок или суставы? — спросил я, разглядывая сухощавую руку Смит-Мортимера, лежавшую на спинке дивана, а особенно — его длинные сильные пальцы.

 

— Нет. До приезда в Мортимер-холл мой желудок давал о себе знать только тогда, когда требовал пищи. — Молодой человек на мгновение закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушки, на его лбу проступила испарина. — Фальшивый изумруд, дядин подарок, я всегда носил с собой — не знаю, почему. Мне чудилось, что дядя не покинул дом окончательно, что он где-то рядом, и внимание к подарку его порадует.

 

Смит-Мортимер смущённо улыбнулся. Холмс кивнул, как будто проявление внимания к чувствам покойного дядюшки — явление самое обыкновенное.

 

— Днём я носил коробочку с камнем в кармане, а ночью клал на столик рядом с кроватью. Около недели назад — как раз перед твоим первым приездом, Филип, — я улёгся, рассчитывая немного почитать перед сном. В такую жару запах керосина особенно неприятен, и я распорядился принести свечи.

В тот вечер мне было очень одиноко в этом мрачном старинном доме, вдали от друзей. Отложив книгу — это был какой-то путевой роман — я стал смотреть на пламя свечей, и спустя немного времени глаза мои начали слипаться.

Внезапно свечи затрещали, и их пламя окрасилось в ярко-голубой цвет.

Я сел на постели, не понимая, что происходит. По комнате прошло дуновение ледяного сквозняка, и я ощутил отчётливый запах гнили. Огонь свечей опал, превратившись в крохотные искры на конце фитиля; едва теплящиеся, они не гасли до конца.

Я сидел на кровати, не зная, что предпринять.

Сквозняк вновь заколыхал балдахин и шторы. Запах гнили стал сильнее, и на этот раз я услышал шорох: в спальне кто-то был.

Я вскочил с кровати, готовый схватить незваного гостя. Что-то холодное, влажное и зыбкое задело в темноте мою щёку, а потом мои руки стиснула чужая рука — мерзостно-распухшая, сочащаяся влагой, и шёпот коснулся моего уха; я не понял ни слова, от смрадного дыхания моё горло сжалось в рвотном позыве. Всё моё мужество испарилось в мгновение ока, и я упал на кровать почти без чувств.  

 

Эптон украдкой пожал его локоть. Смит-Мортимер взглянул на друга с благодарностью, напряжённые мышцы вокруг рта расслабились.

 

— Я готовился к худшему, — продолжал он, — однако в этот миг свечи вспыхнули обычным жёлтым пламенем. Запах гнили развеялся. Встав, я осмотрел спальню, выглянул в коридор — не было никого и ничего. Вернувшись в кровать, я стал убеждать себя, что попросту заснул и увидел очень яркий, правдоподобный сон, но тут мой взгляд снова упал на стол у кровати — коробочки с изумрудом не было. На звонок явился сонный, моргающий припухшими глазами лакей. Я сказал, что в комнате кто-то был. Дом обшарили с подвала до чердака и не обнаружили ничего подозрительного. Уверен, слуги думают, что я не в своём уме. — Смит-Мортимер прикусил губу, потом качнул головой. — Да что там, я и сам так думаю, потому что на следующий день я нашёл коробочку в кармане своего пиджака, хотя готов поклясться, что помню, как положил её на столик. Что скажете, мистер Холмс? — Молодой человек попытался улыбнуться. — Что моё место в Бедламе, и я напрасно отнимаю ваше драгоценное время?

 

— Напротив, — отозвался Холмс, — я скажу, что мы имеем дело с весьма необычным и интересным делом, от которого я едва не отказался по собственной недальновидности.

 

Эптон и Смит-Мортимер поглядели друг на друга с облегчением и в то же время с тревогой.

 

— Стало быть, вы считаете, что Неду угрожает опасность? — спросил Эптон.

 

— Да, и немалая. Вы мудро поступили, обратившись ко мне.  

 

— Не представляю, мистер Холмс, как вы сумеете докопаться до истины, — сказал Смит-Мортимер уныло. — Все эти происшествия представляются мне необъяснимыми, и если они являются делом рук не потусторонних сил, а обычного, земного преступника, он слишком умён, чтобы дать себя поймать.

 

— Дела необычные расследовать гораздо легче, нежели те, в которых нет ни одной детали, способной привлечь внимание, — возразил Холмс. — Каждое отклонение от рутинного порядка вещей для детектива означает возможность проанализировать вероятный сценарий событий и извлечь бесценные факты, которые могут стать ключом к загадке. С вашего позволения, я на время оставлю изумруд у себя.

 

— Вы можете делать всё, что вам угодно. — Смит-Мортимер глядел на моего друга с такой признательностью, что нельзя было усомниться: Холмс пришёл ему на помощь как раз вовремя. — Вы, верно, устали с дороги. Вам приготовили комнаты, чтобы вы могли отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок. Ужин подадут в восемь. Если вам, мистер Холмс, или вам, доктор Уотсон, что-нибудь понадобится, желаемое немедленно предоставят в ваше распоряжение.

 

— Благодарю вас, — сказал Холмс, поднимаясь. — Ещё один вопрос: вам когда-нибудь делали хирургические операции?

 

— Нет.

 

— А в больницах или госпиталях вам бывать доводилось?

 

— Никогда. — Смит-Мортимер недоуменно заморгал.

 

— Я так и думал. Вы не будете возражать, если я стану расспрашивать слуг?

 

— Конечно же нет, мистер Холмс. Я чрезвычайно вам благодарен за то, что вы нашли возможность приехать сюда.

 

— Вынужден вернуть вам благодарность, —  отозвался Холмс. — Вы не только спасли нас с Уотсоном от лондонской жары, но и предоставили возможность посостязаться с ловким и хитрым преступником. Впрочем, — добавил Холмс со свойственной ему скромностью, — преступник ни в коем случае не рассчитывал на моё вмешательство, иначе, смею вас заверить, он обошёл бы ваш дом стороной.

 

***

Дворецкий, назвавшийся Бэггинсом, вызвался самолично показать нам комнаты. Как выяснилось, он читал мои отчёты о расследованиях Холмса с не меньшим рвением, чем его хозяин. Воспользовавшись расположением Бэггинса, Холмс задал ему несколько вопросов. Из ответов следовало, что дворецкого, как и прочий персонал, наняли через агентство.

 

— Давно приехали из Нью-Йорка, мистер Бэггинс? — осведомился Холмс.

 

Дворецкий удивлённо моргнул.

 

— Несколько месяцев назад. Но как вы узнали, сэр? Мне казалось, что за два года службы я не успел приобрести американский акцент. Очень жаль, если я ошибся. Соединённые Штаты —  прекрасная страна, однако американская речь так же ужасна, как зима в Нью-Йорке.

 

— Ваш выговор ничуть не пострадал, — успокоил его Холмс, — однако обувь, сшитую американскими сапожниками, вы, очевидно, оценили выше, чем их акцент.

 

Дворецкий взглянул на свои ботинки и почти улыбнулся, однако в последний момент выучка возобладала над эмоциями, и его румяное лицо сохранило выражение сдержанной важности.

 

— Как вам нравится это место?

 

Бэггинс замялся.

 

— Мистер Смит-Мортимер — человек достойный и приятный в обхождении, — сказал он уклончиво, — несмотря на то, что в последнее время почти не встаёт по причине нездоровья. Однако сам дом… есть в нём нечто неприятное. Вероятно, это потому, что долгое время он простоял почти нежилым и сильно обветшал. Впрочем, есть здесь некоторые вещи, которые нельзя объяснить небрежением прежнего хозяина. Нет, сэр, право слово — не подобает мне так говорить, а всё же бывшие его владельцы были людьми удивительно странными.

 

— В чём это проявлялось?

 

— Словами не расскажешь, сэр. Позвольте вам показать.

 

Вслед за дворецким мы поднялись на второй этаж.

 

— Никогда ничего подобного не видел. — Бэггинс поднёс лампу к первому из длинного ряда портретов, висевших на стене.

 

— Боже мой! — воскликнул я. — Как странно!

 

— В самом деле. — Холмс подошёл ближе.

 

На портрете был изображён  высокий мужчина в кафтане и брыжах. Стоял он в галантной, неестественной позе, обычной для парадных портретов той эпохи. Необычным было положение кавалера — художник запечатлел его со спины.

 

— Они все такие, — промолвил дворецкий, понижая голос до шёпота.

 

И действительно, все до единого Смит-Мортимеры — адмиралы, офицеры, сельские сквайры и светские «львы» — располагались спиной к зрителю.

 

— А дамы? — спросил я.

 

— В доме нет ни одного женского портрета, сэр, — ответил дворецкий. — А ещё зеркала…

 

— Что с зеркалами?

 

— Все они повёрнуты к стене. Вот как это. — Бэггинс показал на зеркало в старинной медной раме, которое я поначалу не заметил в полумраке.

 

— Почему вы не вернули их в нормальное положение? — спросил Холмс.

 

Дворецкий снова замялся.

 

— Поначалу мы так и сделали, но затем горничные стали разворачивать их обратно, и я им не препятствовал.

 

— Но почему?

 

— Не знаю, как бы это объяснить, джентльмены. Такое впечатление, будто кто-то сидит там внутри и подглядывает за вами. Очень неприятно. — Дворецкий откашлялся и смущённо взглянул на нас. — Понимаю, как безумно это звучит.

 

— Недавно ваш хозяин видел человека, шарившего в его комнате, — сказал Холмс. — Он сказал, что дом обыскали и никого не нашли. Мог ли вор спрятаться в одной из нежилых комнат или пристроек?

 

— О, сэр, этот дом — настоящий лабиринт. Только… — Дворецкий замялся.

 

— Да? — поторопил его Холмс.

 

— Бывают вторжения, виновников которых найти невозможно, поскольку их нет в этом мире. Не сочтите за дерзость, сэр.

 

— По крайней мере, Смит-Мортимер может быть спокоен в одном, — сказал Холмс, когда Бэггинс довёл нас до наших комнат, располагавшихся рядом, и удалился. — За сумасшедшего его никто не принимает.

 

***

В восемь нам подали обед. За столом сидели только мы с Холмсом. Смит-Мортимер вновь почувствовал слабость и вынужден был провести вечер в спальне, Эптон предпочёл остаться с ним и развлекать друга беседой, что, с моей точки зрения, было хорошим решением: мрачное уныние, в котором Смит-Мортимер пребывал до нашего прибытия, мало способствовало его выздоровлению.

 

Наша трапеза сопровождалась аккомпанементом из треньканья серебра и фарфора и тихого звона стекла: руки лакея, менявшего блюда, тряслись. Иногда он застывал на месте и тревожно оглядывался, после чего возвращался к своим обязанностям.

 

Во время второй перемены я обнаружил, что вилка подрагивает в моей руке: тревога, разлитая в душном вечернем воздухе, заразила и меня. Один лишь Холмс оставался невосприимчив к иррациональным страхам, витающим в Мортимер-холле.

 

После обеда мы прошли в библиотеку, куда нам подали шерри и сигары.

 

— Мортимер-холл можно обвинить во многом, — сказал Холмс, оглядывая чудесные резные книжные шкафы, тускло мерцавшие золотом бесчисленных переплётов, — однако по части земных благ он не заслуживает нареканий. Вы позволите?

 

Я чиркнул спичкой. Холмс склонился ко мне, тень ресниц легла на его щёку.

 

— Благодарю вас. Хозяин, как мне кажется, вполне приятный молодой человек, заурядный, но здравомыслящий. Вернее, был таким. Теперь у него вид человека, который боится собственной тени.

 

— Вопрос в том, являются ли призраки, пугающие его, плодом его воображения или они на самом деле существуют? — отозвался я, раскуривая собственную сигару. — Портреты, во всяком случае, настоящие.

 

— О да. Они так и бросаются в глаза, — сказал Холмс с усмешкой. — Нам же нужно искать детали, скрытые от взора. К примеру, такую.

 

Он открыл коробочку, достал из неё камень, а подушечку отдал мне.

 

— Ничего не замечаете?

 

Я осмотрел подушечку и заметил, что шов с одной стороны отличается от прочих.  

 

— Её распороли, а потом зашили снова.

 

— Именно, Уотсон. Не сомневаюсь, что представление со свечами устроили для того, чтобы похитить коробочку, и вернули её на место, как только извлекли предмет, завещанный Смит-Мортимером племяннику. Старику не следовало полагаться на догадливость наследника. Если вы, Уотсон, захотите что-нибудь кому-нибудь оставить, сделайте так, чтобы этот предмет передали наследнику прямо в руки с подробным напутствием, написанным в самых ясных выражениях.

 

— Мне нечего завещать, кроме моих записей и старого армейского револьвера, — сказал я с улыбкой. — Я оставлю их вам. Думаю, вы без всяких напутствий разберётесь, что с ними делать — револьвер займёт место среди ваших памятных диковин, а записями можете раскуривать свою трубку.

 

Холмс бросил на меня странный взгляд.

 

— Вы знаете, что я так никогда не поступлю, Уотсон.

 

— Вам ведь не нравятся мои отчёты.

 

— Отчего же? Нравятся, хотя вы и не уделяете должного внимания тому, чему следовало бы уделять, а именно: методу дедукции, предпочитая смаковать сенсационные детали. Уверен, что и это дело вы сумеете превратить в один из рассказов, приводящих Смит-Мортимеров и Бэггинсов мира сего в приятное волнение.

 

В тот момент я и сам думал так же, и это доказывает, как мы самонадеянны, полагая, будто наши решения целиком определяют нашу собственную судьбу.   

 

— Вы как будто не согласны с диагнозом лечащего врача Смит-Мортимера, — сказал Холмс. — У вас имеется другой?

 

— У меня нет данных о компетенции доктора Джонсона, однако сомневаюсь, что Смит-Мортимер страдает гастритом или ревматическим артритом, — сказал я. — Суставы на его пальцах не увеличены, а вот пятна на коже и белые поперечные полоски на ногтях о чём-то мне напоминают…

 

— О пробе Марша*, полагаю.

 

— Боже, Холмс! Вы полагаете, кто-то подсыпает молодому человеку мышьяк?! Кому это может понадобиться?

 

— Яд может попасть в пищу или воду случайно, — заметил Холмс.

 

Приятная тяжесть в моём желудке сменилась ощущением жжения.

 

— Впрочем, такую возможность мы сразу можем исключить, — продолжил Холмс. — Нет, отравитель действует намеренно. Но зачем? Он взял то, что Смит-Мортимер-старший спрятал в подушечке. Что ещё ему нужно?

 

Холмс замолчал, погрузившись в сосредоточенное размышление. Мне, знакомому со всеми его настроениями, показалось, что его мысли устремились по другому руслу. После сытного ужина и беспокойного дня меня потянуло в сон. Извинившись, я вызвал лакея и отправился наверх, в свою спальню. Холмс даже не заметил моего ухода. 

 

Лакей провёл меня по длинной и пологой лестнице с широкой площадкой между этажами. Сквозь круглое окно с цветными стёклами на пол и стены падали багряные и гнилостно-зелёные отсветы, но даже они казались привлекательнее мрака, в который мы погрузились, войдя на второй этаж.

 

Я следовал за лакеем, несшим свечу. От тусклого света тьма коридора казалась ещё более глубокой. Я не мог разглядеть людей на портретах, но знал, что все они стоят ко мне спиной. Отчего-то мысль об этом наводила на меня необъяснимый страх, и в ещё больший страх приводило бредовое: «Что, если они обернутся?»

 

Я невольно прибавлял шагу, почти перейдя на трусцу, и не сразу понял, что лакей делает то же самое.

 

— Вот ваша комната, сэр, — сказал он слегка задыхающимся голосом.

 

Я поблагодарил лакея и дал ему шиллинг. Моя рука коснулась его холодной, подрагивающей ладони. Перед тем, как закрыть дверь, я встретился со слугой глазами и прочёл в них ужас от мысли, что обратно ему придётся возвращаться одному.

 

Вид роскошно обставленной комфортабельной спальни заставил меня устыдиться собственной трусости. Мои вещи были разобраны. Я переоделся ко сну и, отогнав нелепые мысли, оперся о подоконник.

 

Яркая луна висела над домом, на лужайку падали чёрные тени деревьев, воздух был неподвижен. Небо, не затмеваемое огнями Лондона, не отравленное смогом, переливалось мириадами звёзд. Запах душистых табаков и левкоев ласкал мои ноздри, и казалось, будто это — аромат звёзд, проливаемый на землю вместе с искристым светом.

 

Тяжёлая, мучительная зимняя тоска навсегда осталась в прошлом, и сейчас меня снедала лишь светлая печаль, порождённая желанием не быть одному в этот чудесный час, этой прекрасной, но такой одинокой ночью.

 

Нимфа, покрытая мхом, лила из кувшина воду, серебряную, как струи Леты.

 

Возле фонтана на лужайке двигалось какое-то существо.

 

Я перегнулся через подоконник, всматриваясь в белую фигуру. Она была слишком велика для собаки, но если это был человек, то передвигался он на корточках или согнувшись. Больше всего фигура напоминала огромную жабу, каких делают китайские резчики по камню, однако она шевелилась, а значит, была живой. Я едва не выпал из окна, пытаясь рассмотреть, чем это существо занимается.

 

Где-то рядом послышался испуганный возглас и стук затворяемой рамы. Мне показалось, что я узнал голос Эптона.

 

Существо тем временем поковыляло к дому и скрылось за живой изгородью.

 

Я стоял у окна ещё с минуту, однако ночь утратила для меня всякое очарование. Я забрался в постель, вздрагивая от треска и шорохов рассыхающегося дерева и оседающего камня, которые во мраке так легко принять за звук подкрадывающихся шагов. Наконец накопившаяся усталость взяла своё, и я забылся беспокойным, тревожным сном.

 

***

Общеизвестно, что ночью всё кажется печальнее и страшнее, чем при свете дня. Пробудившись и выпив принесённого горничной чаю, я совершенно иначе оценивал события предыдущей ночи. Воспоминание о странном существе в саду уже не вызывало ужаса, напротив, я досадовал на себя за то, что не спустился и не рассмотрел его вблизи.

 

Бэггинс, встреченный мной по дороге в столовую, сообщил, что Холмс спозаранку отправился осматривать сад, Смит-Мортимер завтракает у себя, а Эптон не встанет раньше полудня. Насладившись завтраком в гордом одиночестве, я решил произвести небольшую рекогносцировку.

 

Погода была великолепная. Полюбовавшись тремя розариями, треугольным, круглым и разбитым в форме полумесяца, и китайским садиком, я пошёл по направлению к лесу. Нечасто нам, городским жителям, выпадает счастье насладиться смолистым ароматом сосен и зрелищем капель росы, подрагивающих на ветвях кустарника и изысканных вайях папоротника. Хорошо утоптанная тропинка пружинила под ногами, и, шагая по ней, я совершенно забыл о Смит-Мортимере и его несчастьях.

 

Тропинка привела меня к воротцам, прорубленным в низкой стене. Миновав их, я увидел небольшую церковь из ржаво-красного песчаника, неподалёку от которого высился склеп из позеленевшего от времени мрамора.

 

Разумеется, я не рассчитывал найти разверстую могилу, которую видел Смит-Мортимер, однако не мог упустить возможность помочь Холмсу в расследовании, и отправился на поиски церковного сторожа. 

 

Найти его не составило труда. Сторож сидел на крыльце своего домика, посасывая маленькую глиняную трубку и время от времени прикладываясь к кувшину, от которого исходил запах хмеля. Это был высокий жилистый старик с лицом, точно вырезанным из дуба. Маленькие чёрные глазки сторожа походили на дырки, проделанные червём-древоточцем.

 

— Доброе утро! — приветствовал я его бодро. — Как поживаете?

 

— Спасибо, не жалуюсь, — проворчал старик.

 

— Мирное здесь местечко.

 

— Угу. — Трубка сторожа переместилась из правого угла рта в левый, чёрные глазки блеснули, как будто древоточцы выглянули наружу.

 

Я вынул шиллинг и, словно невзначай покрутив его между пальцев, спросил:

 

— Наверное, здесь не бывает никаких происшествий, и чужие люди здесь не ходят.

 

Шиллинг упал в коричневую мозолистую ладонь.  

 

Сторож оглянулся и сказал, понизив голос:

 

— Да кабы не ходили, сэр, хорошо бы это было. Есть дела для живых, а есть — для мёртвых. Нехорошо, когда они путаются.

 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

 

— Я вам скажу одно, а больше ничего не скажу: здесь бродят люди, которым бродить не положено. Им положено лежать смирно, а не бродить.

 

— И часто они здесь… бродят?

 

Сторож с отвращением скривился, обнажив крепкие, как у лошади, жёлтые зубы.

 

— Недавно я видел, как мертвец вылезал из земли, сэр, вот оно как. В темноте больно-то не разглядишь, только я всё равно увидел, как он выкопался, вон там, у кустов боярышника, рядом со склепом. Он был в саване, так и белелся под луной. Выкопался и побежал к воротам.

 

— А вы что?

 

Сторож пожевал губами.

 

— Я тут поставлен, чтобы охранять мёртвых от живых, сэр. А про то, чтобы живых от мёртвых охранять, речи не было.

 

— Когда это было?

 

— Да неделю спустя после того, как хозяин валялся тут пьяный, а потом прыгал вокруг склепа и искал свежую могилу. Я уж потом подумал: может, она и была, могила-то.

 

Сторож многозначительно кивнул и едва не клюнул носом в колени. Я разбудил его очередной монетой.

 

— Как мертвец вернулся обратно, не видел, — продолжил сторож. — Может, закопался, пока я осматривал церковь, а может, до сих пор где-то бродит. Вы по сторонам-то оглядывайтесь, сэр, особенно ночью.

 

Подбодрив меня этими утешительными словами, сторож задремал, оставив, однако, приоткрытым один глаз на случай, если мертвецы вновь примутся за свои шалости.

 

***

Когда я вернулся, Холмса не было, Эптон тоже не показывался. Я немного почитал в библиотеке, а потом поднялся в свою комнату, где и проспал почти до вечера. Призраки меня не тревожили, однако проснулся я с тяжёлой головой и неприятным привкусом во рту. Сменив воротничок и ополоснув лицо, я спустился в гостиную и нашёл там Эптона, бесцельно блуждавшего от окна к окну.

 

— Где вы были? — спросил он рассеянно.

 

— Лёг вздремнуть.

 

— Ах, так… а я гулял. Не могу больше находиться в этом доме. — Эптон искоса взглянул на меня.

 

— Не стоит пока ходить одному.

 

— Нед собирался пойти со мной, но ему снова стало плохо. Я собираюсь привезти врача из Лондона. Кого бы вы посоветовали?

 

Я назвал имена нескольких специалистов по болезням желудка, но посоветовал не предпринимать ничего в течение ближайших трёх дней, а также не покидать дом без особой необходимости.

 

— Вряд ли мне что-то угрожает, — сказал Эптон утомлённо, — я здесь просто гость. Как вам понравились портреты?

 

— Очень странные, — сказал я осторожно.

 

— Спасают от жары, — Эптон тихо фыркнул.

 

— Мороз по коже, — отозвался я, тоже с улыбкой.

 

— Именно. Кроме того, горничные постоянно поворачивают к стене зеркало в моей комнате. И знаете что? Вчерашней ночью я сам его повернул. Не мог уснуть при мысли о лунном свете, который в нём отражается… и о том, что может отразиться в нём ещё, пока я сплю.

 

Я не нашёлся с ответом. Эптон снял пенсне и потёр переносицу.

 

— Как всё это странно! — сказал он с тоской. — Если мистер Холмс не найдёт виновника, неважно, человек он или призрак, я увезу Неда из этого гнусного дома, и Бог с ним, с наследством. Жизни оно не стоит. Эти нелепые картины, этот изумруд — я ничего не понимаю. Говорят, изумруды приносят несчастье.

 

— Он фальшивый, а стало быть, проклятие не сработает, — успокоил я Эптона.

 

— Вероятно, вы правы, и всё обойдётся. — Он прислонился плечом к раме, разглядывая сад. — Красивое место, но до чего унылое! Как только местные жители это выносят? Ни клубов, ни театров, совершенно нечем заняться вечером. Я уже тоскую по Лондону, а вы?

 

— Я не привык к светской жизни, — сказал я  с улыбкой. — Думаю, что вполне мог бы жить в деревне. В общем-то, я в ней и жил, когда был женат.

 

— Вы были женаты? — Эптон обернулся и взглянул на меня с любопытством.

 

— Я вдовец.

 

— Вот оно что. Мои соболезнования.

 

— Это было давно. — В тот миг мне показалось, что я сказал правду, словно со дня смерти Мэри прошли долгие годы. — Тихие вечера меня не тяготят.

 

— Чем же вы развлекаетесь?

 

— То одним, то другим. Мой друг весьма музыкален.

 

— И вы так просто об этом говорите?

 

Казалось, мой собеседник был удивлён. Я, в свою очередь, удивился его удивлению.

 

— Почему нет? Это, скорее, похвальное качество. Хотя должен признать, что когда мистер Холмс терзает скрипку в три часа ночи, мне очень хочется выбросить его в окно вместе с его музыкальностью.

 

— Ах, вы в этом смысле! — Эптон фыркнул и потом долго ещё посмеивался, к моему великому недоумению.

 

Холмс присоединился к нам за обедом. Смит-Мортимер снова отсутствовал, и сразу после десерта Эптон покинул нас, поднявшись, чтобы составить ему компанию.

 

Вечер выдался душным, поэтому мы с Холмсом вышли на террасу, где благодаря ветерку и росе чувствовалась свежесть. Солнце спускалось за горизонт, и где-то в саду дрозд уже рассыпал свои мелодичные трели. Тёмные облака недвижно лежали в поблёкшем небе, как гроздья чёрного винограда на серебряном блюде. Мы сидели молча, лишь лёгкий флёр табачного дыма в воздухе и поскрипыванье плетёного кресла выдавало присутствие Холмса.

 

— Жарко, не правда ли? — прервал я затянувшееся молчание.

 

— Не так, как в Лондоне. И, безусловно, лучше пахнет. Ничто не сравнится с летним лондонским смрадом. Как вы провели день?

 

— Расспрашивал церковного сторожа о незнакомцах. Мог бы потратить два шиллинга с большей пользой. Сторож утверждает, что видел, как мертвец поднялся из земли и отправился бродить по окрестностям. Полагаю, в компании зелёных чертей и трёх слепых мышат.

 

— В том же месте, где Смит-Мортимер видел свежую могилу? — уточнил Холмс.

 

— Не знаю. Рядом со склепом, во всяком случае. Подходящее место для мертвецов. Он же пьяница, Холмс. Какой прок от его свидетельств?

 

— А Эптон сообщил вам что-нибудь полезное?

 

— Нет, ничего. Мне показалось, что несчастье друга повлияло на его умственные способности.

 

— Почему вы так решили?

 

Я пересказал наш странный разговор.

 

Внезапно Холмс закрыл лицо ладонями и расхохотался.

 

— Уотсон, вы бесподобны! — произнёс он дрожащим от смеха голосом. — Воистину, святая невинность!

 

— Не понимаю, — буркнул я сердито.

 

— Не знаю, стоит ли вам объяснять… Впрочем, стоит — пока вы по незнанию не разрушили мою репутацию. В определённых кругах под «музыкальностью» понимают склонность  мужчины к греческой любви.

 

— Правда? — Я обдумал его слова. — Но в таком случае… Каков наглец! Как он посмел!

 

Я вскочил, не помня себя от гнева.

 

— Оставьте, Уотсон.

 

— Вы помогаете его другу, а он делает такие гнусные намёки!

 

— Что же в них гнусного? — Холмс выпрямился в кресле. Теперь он не смеялся, и в голосе его звучала печаль. — Эптон не хотел меня оскорбить. Не кажется ли вам, что любовь есть любовь, независимо от пола любящего и любимого?

 

— Не кажется, — пробормотал я, краснея.

 

— Вы жестоки, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, — как могут быть жестоки очень хорошие люди, безоглядно уверенные в собственной правоте. Вопрос лишь в том, сколько в вашей правоте правды?

 

Я повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, но в этот момент луну закрыло облако, погрузив во тьму сад, террасу, на которой мы сидели, и лицо Холмса.

 

— Сегодня мы с мистером Смит-Мортимером проведём небольшой эксперимент, — проговорил он как ни в чём не бывало. — Он объявил, что хочет снести античный храм, который стоит в саду, и уже завтра в поместье прибудет инженер, чтобы определить объём предполагаемых работ. Сейчас все мы соберёмся в гостиной. Полагаю, нас ждёт небольшой сюрприз.

 

Я в очередной раз пришёл к мысли, что разгадывать ход мыслей Холмса — занятие неблагодарное и бесполезное, а задавать ему вопросы означает натолкнуться на молчание или отказ, потому лишь кивнул и, поднявшись, прошёл в гостиную вслед за моим другом.

 

Смит-Мортимер и Эптон взглянули на Холмса, но тот лишь покачал головой и устроился в кресле, сцепив пальцы под подбородком и уставившись на окна неподвижными сверкающими глазами.

 

Я взглянул на часы: до полуночи оставалось несколько минут. Толпы мотыльков,  привлечённых светом ламп, роились за стеклом. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, я бесцельно следил за ними, не зная, чего мы ожидаем. Наконец часы зашелестели, точно прокашливаясь, а потом ударили в первый раз.

 

Словно в ответ по стеклу что-то проскрежетало.

 

Часы ударили снова.

 

— Нет! — воскликнул Смит-Мортимер. — Это невозможно!

 

Бледная одутловатая рука шарила в воздухе, пытаясь нащупать защёлку на раме. Сквозь стекло мы отчётливо видели сад и террасу — но не видели человека, которому могла бы принадлежать рука. Кисть была обрублена у запястья и жила своей жизнью, шевелясь, словно огромный омерзительный паук.

 

Я глядел на неё, не в силах пошевелиться. Смит-Мортимер, бледный, с дёргающимся лицом, тоже весь ушёл в зрение. По чертам его пробежала дрожь, голова наклонилась вперёд, словно от толчка.

 

Часы гулко отбивали третий, четвёртый, пятый удар. 

 

— Прочь! — закричал Смит-Мортимер, вскакивая на ноги. — Убирайся прочь!

 

Он схватил серебряную вазу со стола и запустил ею в окно. Послышался звон разбившегося стекла, а затем странный звук, напоминавший хлопок — будто кто-то наступил на гигантскую жабу и раздавил её, и в тот же миг прозвучал двенадцатый удар часов. Наступила полночь.  

 

Молодой человек упал на колени, задыхаясь. Эптон бросился к нему, а мы с Холмсом — к разбитому окну.

 

Страшная рука исчезла, однако на стекле я заметил следы отвратительной белёсой слизи.

 

— Любопытно, — пробормотал Холмс, достал из кармана пузырёк и спичку и тщательно собрал слизь.

 

— Что это было? — спросил я, озираясь.

 

Терраса и лужайка перед домом были пустынны. Заросли кустарника располагались довольно далеко, и я не представлял, чтобы кто-то сумел добежать до них и спрятаться за такое короткое время, разве что существо это двигалось с необычайной скоростью. 

 

На лице Холмса появилась улыбка. Он поднял руку и щёлкнул пальцами.

 

— Рано или поздно они все делают ошибки.

 

— О чём вы? Кто — «они»?

 

Холмс покачал головой и вернулся в комнату.

 

Наполовину сгоревшие свечи потрескивали, точно задыхались от жары. Моё сердце всё ещё колотилось. Смит-Мортимер и Эптон сидели рядом на диване и походили на парочку школьников, решивших ночью прогуляться на кладбище.

 

— А теперь я хочу, чтобы вы как можно точнее ответили на мои вопросы, мистер Смит-Мортимер, — сказал Холмс, пряча пробирку в карман.

 

— Какие вопросы?

 

Голос Смит-Мортимера звучал глухо и невыразительно, а лицо было безразличным, словно пережитое испытание лишило его всяких сил.

 

— Ну-ну, — сказал Холмс мягко, — не дело так падать духом. Уверяю вас, скоро всё завершится, и вы будете в безопасности.

 

— Можно ли уберечься от призрака? — Смит-Мортимер провёл рукой по глазам.

 

— Призраки никому не причиняют вреда, в отличие от реальных людей из плоти и крови. Самые таинственные события имеют разумное, хотя часто и неожиданное объяснение. Вычислить эту логику до того, как всё разъяснится, невозможно, но она есть, не сомневайтесь.

 

Усталое, измученное лицо Смит-Мортимера разгладилось. Уверенные манеры Холмса приободрили его и вернули ему надежду.

 

— Что вы хотели узнать?

 

— Прошлой ночью вы видели что-нибудь подозрительное на лужайке перед домом?

 

— Нет, я не поднимался с кровати. Филип, может быть, ты что-то заметил?

 

— Вы забываете, что мистер Эптон не мог ничего видеть. Окна его комнаты выходят на другую сторону. — произнёс Холмс, впиваясь в Эптона взглядом.

 

Тот сидел молча. Его лицо и шея медленно заливались густым румянцем, должно быть, под действием проклятой жары. Я и сам чувствовал, что мой воротничок промок насквозь, а рубашка превратилась в пропитанную потом тряпку.

 

— Мне что-то такое привиделось, — сказал я. — Забыл вам сказать. Наверное, это было животное. Может быть, очень большая белая собака.

 

— В Мортимер-холле нет большой белой собаки. — Смит-Мортимер взглянул на друга. Тот перевёл взгляд на камин. — Может быть… может быть, это был человек?

 

— Так вы всё-таки видели его? — Холмс наклонился, устремляя на молодого человека сверкающий взгляд.

 

— Возможно, — пробормотал тот, отводя глаза. — Я думал, мне это приснилось.

 

— И чем был занят тот человек? — продолжал допытываться Холмс.

 

— Корчился, — сказал я, раздражённый его поведением. Мне было непонятен смысл этого допроса. Смит-Мортимер едва держался, и, на мой взгляд, его следовало как можно быстрее отправить в постель. — Не знаю, как это ещё назвать. Слонялся на корточках вокруг фонтана, как будто устраивал представление.

 

— Вот именно, представление! — Холмс сорвался с места. — Уотсон, идёмте со мной!

 

— Истинно говорят: нет покоя грешникам, — проворчал я, покидая удобное кресло, пожелал доброй ночи Смит-Мортимеру и Эптону и последовал за Холмсом в библиотеку.

 

Жестом он предложил мне сесть и водрузил на стол кожаный саквояж, из которого извлёк набор лабораторных пробирок и флаконов со стеклянными пробками, расставив их на столешнице. Я пребывал в полном недоумении. Жуткий образ руки без тела, шарящей по стеклу в поисках задвижки, мешал думать о чём-либо ещё.

 

— Что вы делаете?

 

— Мне нужно кое-что проверить. Ну вот, так я думал! Парафин. Как видите, мы имеем дело с обычным мошенничеством. — С глубоким удовлетворённым вздохом Холмс уложил свои флаконы обратно в саквояж и уселся в кресло, глядя на меня через стол.  — Уотсон, вы когда-нибудь задумывались о природе неотразимой власти над человеческими душами, которой обладают некоторые драгоценные камни и предметы искусства? Если судьбой обычной вещи люди распоряжаются всецело, то эти вещи, напротив, распоряжаются судьбами людей. Я глубоко убеждён, что такие предметы изменяют самое пространство вокруг себя: если они потеряны, то непременно будут найдены, а если попали в руки владельца, не понимающего их ценности, то непременно его сменят.

 

— Вещь не может обладать сознанием и волей.

 

— Нечеловеческим сознанием и нечеловеческой волей — кто знает? — Холмс взглянул на меня и, рассмеявшись, коснулся моего плеча. — Я заморочил вам голову, милый Уотсон, между тем вид у вас совершенно измученный. Ступайте и отдохните как следует, завтра нас ждёт трудный день.

 

Я последовал его совету. Стоило моей голове коснуться подушки, как я погрузился в глубокий крепкий сон, больше напоминавший обморок. Я смутно припоминаю тревожные видения, преследовавшие меня в ту ночь; они пугали и тяготили меня, но очнуться я был не в силах.

 

Мне снился огромный изумруд чистейшей воды: во сне я знал, что этот камень находится в храме, затерянном в бескрайней амазонской сельве, и что он жаждет заполучить мою душу, что он непрестанно думает обо мне… не могу подобрать подходящего слова, чтобы описать эту незримую связь между мной и изумрудом; человеческое слово «думать» неприменимо к ней ни в малейшей степени, однако я вынужден использовать его за неимением лучшего. Итак, я знал, что камень непременно должен стать моим, и знание это ужасало меня до такой степени, что я почти решился на самоубийство.

 

Затем к моему величайшему облегчению сон прервался; я словно бы очутился в нашей гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, в компании Холмса. Тот играл на скрипке, выводя незнакомую мелодию удивительной красоты. Сердце моё переполнилось благодарностью к провидению, даровавшему мне возможность услышать эту чудесную музыку. Внезапно Холмс перестал играть, отложил  скрипку и, взглянув на меня с ласковой, немного насмешливой улыбкой, сказал: «Вот видите, Уотсон, вы тоже музыкальны».

 

Во сне я не только понял истинный смысл этих слов, но отчего-то нисколько ими не смутился, напротив, почувствовал необычайную радость.

 

***

На следующий день Холмс снова исчез, предоставив мне отвечать на вопросы Смит-Мортимера и Эптона. Не самое приятное занятие, когда не знаешь ответов, а собеседники уверены в обратном и пытаются преодолеть твою мнимую скрытность десятком различных способов. К вечеру я был страшно зол на Холмса, однако моё раздражение развеялось, когда он наконец появился: его глаза сверкали таким радостным возбуждением, что у меня язык не повернулся для упрёка.

 

— Уотсон, ещё немного, и тайне фальшивого изумруда настанет конец! — воскликнул Холмс, радуясь, как охотничий пёс, которого вот-вот спустят со сворки. — Ваш револьвер с вами?

 

— Боюсь, я оставил его в Лондоне.

 

— Что ж, полагаю, хозяин дома не откажется одолжить нам одно из своих ружей.

 

Под глазами Смит-Мортимера набрякли мешки — результат бессонной ночи. Он нервно теребил отвороты своей бархатной куртки, то и дело касаясь руки Эптона, точно желал убедиться, что его не оставили одного. 

 

— Разумеется, можете взять любое, — сказал он в ответ на мою просьбу. — Только ими давно не пользовались. Я собирался привести их в порядок, но болезнь мне помешала.

 

— Это простая мера предосторожности. Вряд ли дело дойдёт до открытого столкновения, — сказал Холмс.  

 

— Я пойду с вами, — решительно заявил Эптон. — Думаю, ружьё найдётся и для меня.

 

Холмс покачал головой.

 

— Вы должны остаться с вашим другом на случай, если преступник решит укрыться в доме. Мистер Смит-Мортимер слишком слаб, чтобы защитить себя.

 

Эптон кивнул, хотя и видно было, что Холмс не убедил его до конца.

 

— Нельзя брать с собой этого молодого человека, — объяснил Холмс, когда мы покинули комнату. — Почувствует себя героем и спугнёт преступника. Или, того хуже, угодит под пулю.

 

— Вы сказали, что опасности нет.

 

— Опасность есть всегда. Вам это подтвердит любой полицейский, остановивший безобидного пьянчугу и получивший удар ножом в живот.

 

Ружья действительно были не в лучшем состоянии. Я выбрал винтовку Вестли Ричардс, выглядевшую лучше прочих.

 

Запах ружейного масла вызвал в памяти детское воспоминание — мы с братом стреляем ворон на заднем дворе. Тогда у брата была твёрдая рука, он редко мазал. В последние дни своей жизни он и чашку с чаем не мог поднять, не расплескав. Я не давал ему медицинских советов. Брат пил, чтобы заглушить страх перед болезнью Паркинсона, первые симптомы которой обнаружились вскоре после того, как ему исполнилось тридцать. Я ничем не смог ему помочь.

 

Иногда мне казалось, что смерть кружит надо мной, как стервятник, то и дело падает вниз, чтобы унести в когтях кого-нибудь из моих близких, и вновь взмывает в небо, не выпуская из вида меня — и тех, кого я люблю.

 

Из всех у одного только Холмса было довольно воли и сил, чтобы отогнать проклятого трупоеда. А ведь я думал, что и его потерял.

 

Сегодняшняя ночь была самой жаркой за всё лето. Даже насекомые молчали, погрузившись в дремоту. Единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, был шорох нашей одежды. Холмс уверенно вёл меня по мощёной дорожке между живыми изгородями из тиса, пока перед нами не замерцали колонны античного храма.

 

Впервые я смог разглядеть это строение как следует. Вблизи оно не впечатляло размерами и походило скорее на садовую беседку. Отыскав в высоком постаменте дубовую, окованную железом дверь, Холмс тихонько толкнул её. Дверь медленно и бесшумно отворилась. Открыв заслонку фонаря, Холмс осветил влажно блестевшие петли — совсем недавно их смазали машинным маслом.

 

Мы переступили порог и спустились по каменным замшелым ступеням, очутившись в помещении со сводчатым низким потолком и земляным полом.

 

Кто-то двигался там, впереди.

 

Я вспомнил тварь, корчившуюся у фонтана, и хотя я знал, что это был негодяй, пугавший и преследовавший Смит-Мортимера, мои руки заледенели. Здесь, в холодной, сочащейся гнилой влагой темноте, разум безмолвствовал; вместо него говорил древний инстинкт, повелевающий бежать прочь из этого места.  

 

— Там кто-то есть, — прошептал я.

 

— Тише, Уотсон. Ни слова! — Холмс прижал палец к моим губам.

 

Шаги удалялись, становились всё глуше, пока мне не показалось, что они доносятся откуда-то из-под земли.

 

Холмс потянул меня за рукав, и мы осторожно двинулись вперёд. Неожиданно Холмс наклонился, поднял с земли длинную палку и показал её мне: это была ротанговая трость с серебряным набалдашником в виде обезьяньей головы. Вид этой щеголеватой вещицы разом развеял мой страх. Мне ещё не доводилось слышать о призраках, гуляющих с тростью. Должно быть, у нашего от могильной сырости разыгрался ревматизм.

 

При слабом свете фонаря мы шли по каменному коридору. Я понимал, что мы покинули подвал под постаментом храма, но пункт назначения оставался для меня загадкой.

 

Холмс положил руку на моё плечо, заставляя меня остановиться.

 

Человек, которого мы преследовали, что-то делал: я слышал скрежет железа по камню и звук тяжёлого дыхания. До меня донеслось слабое звяканье, а затем — тихий радостный возглас.

 

— Он нашёл! — Холмс стиснул мой локоть.

 

— Что нашёл? — прошипел я.

 

Мы говорили очень тихо, но у нашего призрака был кошачий слух. Звуки прекратились. Мы замерли, давая неизвестному время успокоиться, однако через мгновение услышали звуки быстро удаляющихся шагов.

 

— За ним! — Холмс бросился бежать, уже не стараясь соблюдать тишину.  

 

Пробегая то место, откуда слышался скрежет, я увидел несколько вынутых камней на полу и нишу в стене. В темноте я различил смутный блеск металла и что-то белое — рассмотреть содержимое тайника внимательнее я не успел. 

 

Коридор уводил нас всё дальше. К счастью, ответвлений в нём не было, не то мы бы непременно заблудились.

 

Впереди послышался тягучий стонущий звук, напомнивший мне о приключении Смит-Мортимера возле склепа. Сквозняк шевельнул мои волосы, прилипшие к потному лбу.

 

Потолок опускался всё ниже, вынуждая нас пригибаться. Я чувствовал, как в моей груди поднимается тошнотворное ощущение страха, вызванное теснотой и тьмой.

 

— Мы не застрянем? — спросил я.

 

— Выход должен быть где-то здесь. — Холмс поднял фонарь и осветил стены, а затем низкий потолок. — Да, вот он.

 

Действительно, в потолке я увидел дверь — обычную дверь из плотно пригнанных досок, только расположенную горизонтально. Холмс с силой упёрся в неё, и дверь неохотно поднялся, издав тот самый звук.

 

— Очень тугие пружины. — Холмс смахнул с лица и плеч комочки земли, выглянул наружу, а затем, подтянувшись на руках, выбрался наверх.

 

— Давайте руку, Уотсон, я вам помогу. Сначала винтовку… вы же не хотите прострелить мне ногу. Взгляните — любопытная конструкция, не правда ли? 

 

Действительно, крышка лаза сверху была покрыта слоем дёрна, пригнанным так искусно, что, закрыв её, мы не могли отличить вход в туннель от остальной части лужайки, на которой очутились. Холмс воткнул сломанную ветку рядом с лазом и потянул меня за собой.

 

Слева над нами возвышалась стена склепа, а за нею — тёмная громада церкви. Это было то время ночи, когда краски стираются, а тени так густы, что прячущегося в них зверя или человека невозможно разглядеть. Пышные ветви боярышника скрывали нас, но и преследуемый нами беглец тоже был невидим. 

 

— Думаю, он обойдёт церковь и двинется в сторону леса, — шепнул Холмс. — Постарайтесь пригибаться как можно ниже и как можно меньше шуметь.

 

Я кивнул и пошёл за Холмсом, держа винтовку дулом кверху, как меня учили, чтобы не попасть в себя, если она случайно выстрелит. Мы миновали домик сторожа, из которого доносился густой размеренный храп, и вышли на открытое место. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и я отчётливо различал контуры предметов, но человека, за которым мы гнались, здесь не было.

 

Неожиданно в кустах за нашими спинами послышался шорох; запах пота и тяжёлое дыхание заставили меня отпрянуть. Незнакомец метил не в меня. Холмс тоже увернулся, так что удар, нанесённый камнем, пришёлся вскользь по его плечу. Фонарь, который он держал, упал на дорожку. На ходу затоптав горящее масло, я ринулся вслед моим другом.

 

Человек в белом проломился сквозь боярышник и помчался мимо церкви, мы преследовали его по пятам.

 

Церковь располагалась на небольшом возвышении, за ней простирался лес. Чтобы добраться до него, беглецу нужно было спуститься по лестнице, верхнюю площадку которой охраняли две статуи в длинных мраморных одеждах — то ли библейские праведники, то ли греческие мудрецы — а затем пробежать сотню ярдов по тропинке. Если бы ему это удалось, наши шансы существенно ухудшались: стоило беглецу снять свой плащ, как он затерялся бы в ночном лесу.

 

Мы прибавили ходу и очутились на лестнице, успев увидеть спину в белом плаще.

 

Нога подвернулась, я вскрикнул от резкой боли и полетел головой вперёд, едва не разбив её о статую. Рука с винтовкой ударилась о постамент, раздался выстрел.

 

— Чёрт! — рявкнул я, сплёвывая каменную крошку и передёргивая затвор.

 

Впереди послышался вскрик, а затем — глухой звук тела, катящегося вниз по ступенькам.

 

Холмс, не теряя времени на проклятья, бросился вниз, я похромал за ним. Статуи, возвышавшиеся над живой изгородью, ограждавшей лестницу наподобие перил, с насмешкой глядели на нас с высоты своих постаментов. Мы добежали до нижней площадки. Беглеца нигде не было.

 

Холмс метнулся влево, потом вправо, словно гончая, потерявшая след. Я отошёл в сторону и принялся массировать ногу, прикусив губу, чтобы не застонать. В траве у самой лестницы белела статуя, упавшая, должно быть, совсем недавно — кусты вокруг белели свежесломанными ветками. Я шагнул к ней, рассчитывая использовать мраморного грека в качестве скамейки.

 

— Этот Филипс и впрямь неуловим, как привидение! — воскликнул Холмс с досадой. — Теперь он, конечно, попытается скрыться, а мы даже не сможем дать его описание полиции!

 

— Я смогу, — сказал я. — Это высокий мужчина среднего телосложения, в белом пыльнике. Волосы седые, большая лысина, густые брови, носит очки в золотой оправе, нос прямой, однако когда-то был сломан.

 

— Великолепно, — сказал Холмс, помолчав секунду. — Волокна, зацепившиеся за ветку на уровне моего локтя… гм. У вас зоркий глаз — найти и разглядеть волосок в свете фонаря. Вы, вероятно, нашли также его очки, потерянные при падении. Но густые брови и сломанный нос? Уотсон, как вы узнали?

 

— Элементарно, Холмс. Я стою над телом этого человека.

 

Присвистнув, Холмс подошёл и склонился над беглецом. Его кожа была ещё тёплой, но биение пульса прекратилось, а лицо не могло принадлежать живому человеку.

 

— Споткнулся, бедняга, упал с лестницы и сломал себе шею, — сказал Холмс.

 

— Странно, — пробормотал я.

 

Холмс обернулся ко мне, вопросительно подняв брови.

 

— Его поза, — пояснил я, — и гримаса ужаса на лице. Посмотрите, его лицо посинело, а руки в таком положении, словно он хватался за горло. Такое впечатление, что его душили.

 

Холмс пожал плечами.

 

— Человек, падающий с высокой крутой лестницы, неизбежно должен испытывать ужас. Что касается положения рук, вероятно, они сжались рефлекторно, когда началась агония. Кстати… — Холмс осторожно разогнул пальцы мертвеца и вынул из его руки небольшой бронзовый ключ. — Позовём кого-нибудь и перенесём тело в дом. Но сначала мы должны вернуться в подземелье и осмотреть тайник.

 

Так мы и сделали, оставив человека в белом пыльнике лежать в траве рядом со старой церковью — не самое худшее место для мертвеца.

 

Отыскать тайник, отмеченный вынутыми камнями, не составило труда. Холмс вынул из ниши большой ларец из эбенового дерева, а также упакованный в парусину и перевязанный бечёвкой свёрток. Разрезав бечёвку перочинным ножом, мы увидели стопку тетрадей в толстых кожаных обложках. 

 

— Дневники Адриана Смит-Мортимера, — сказал Холмс, перелистывая страницы, исписанные старомодным каллиграфическим почерком. — Вот и всё, Уотсон. Дело закрыто.

 

***

— Мне кажется, мистер Холмс, пора бы вам рассказать, что приключилось прошлой ночью, — сказал Эптон.

 

Мы сидели в гостиной, потягивая бренди, и любовались закатом. Ларец из эбенового дерева стоял на столе, дневники Адриана Смит-Мортимера лежали рядом. Холмс читал их весь день до тех пор, пока не пришло время спускаться к обеду.

 

— Разумеется. История необычная, но ничего мистического в ней нет.

 

Холмс отпил бренди. Наблюдая за игрой света на гранях бокала, он произнёс:

 

— Как я узнал из дневников, человека в белом пыльнике звали Морган Филипс, и был он старым знакомым вашего дяди. Я бы сказал — «старым другом», только дружба их закончилась много лет тому назад. Этот человек — американец, и в Англию он прибыл с единственной целью: найти великолепный изумруд, который ваш дядя присвоил себе, хотя когда-то он принадлежал двоим.

 

— Но не этот же?.. — Смит-Мортимер указал на коробочку с фальшивым камнем, также лежавшую на столе.

 

— Нет, но ваш дядя оставил вам его не из каприза. В этой коробочке содержался ключ, в буквальном смысле слова: ключ от ларца с драгоценностями был спрятан в бархатной подушечке, а сам ларец ваш дядя замуровал в подземелье, соединяющем руины античного храма и склеп. Ваш дядя полагал, что этот ход построил при Кромвеле тогдашний владелец поместья, тайный роялист. Позднее ход был заброшен, и про него забыли. Ваш отец вам о нём не рассказывал?

 

— Нет. Вскоре после его рождения семья переехала в Лондон и в поместье наведывалась нечасто.

 

— А вот Адриан Смит-Мортимер, который вырос в поместье, хорошо знал про подземелье. Возможно, он не собирался раскрывать никому своё излюбленное место для игр. Мальчики любят тайны. Должно быть, став взрослым, он рассказал о нём Филипсу. Они немало путешествовали вместе, а во время долгой поездки сгодится любая тема для беседы.

 

Холмс заново наполнил свой бокал, пока мы обдумывали услышанное.

 

— Невероятно, — вздохнул Смит-Мортимер. — В таком случае всё находит своё объяснение — нелюдимость и подозрительность дяди, отсутствие слуг в доме и это необычное послание. Похоже, дяде тяжело было отдавать изумруд в чужие руки, даже если сам он уже не мог им обладать. Стало быть, камень в этом ларце?

 

Я вспомнил свой сон. Помоги Господь молодому человеку, если страшное наследство впрямь попадёт к нему в руки. Этот камень не принесёт ему ничего, кроме несчастий.

 

— Взгляните сами,  — предложил Холмс. — Мы не открывали ларец. Вот ключ, Филипс сжимал его в руке во время бегства.

 

Смит-Мортимер повернул ключ, и в этот миг я живо вспомнил миф о Пандоре.

 

Ларец был полон: золотые монеты, редкие вещицы, украшения, какие-то документы, перевязанные лентами, но рокового изумруда среди них не оказалось. 

 

— Откуда всё это? — Смит-Мортимер подцепил нить жемчуга кончиком пальца. — Надеюсь, эти ценности добыты не путём грабежа? Если так, придётся отдать их на благотворительность.

 

— Это безумие! — воскликнул Эптон. — Нед, в самом деле! Здесь целое состояние.

 

— Полагаю, вам нечего опасаться, — сказал Холмс. — Хотя праведно нажитыми эти богатства не назовешь, крови на них нет. Вы убедитесь в этом, когда прочтёте дневники вашего дяди. К слову, рекомендую: чтение, не уступающее в занимательности лучшим приключенческим романам. У вашего дяди был отличный слог.

 

— Надеюсь, никто, кроме вас, не сможет им насладиться, — мрачно сказал Смит-Мортимер.

 

— Если только вы сами этого не пожелаете.

 

— Можете не сомневаться. — Смит-Мортимер бросил неприязненный взгляд на стопку тетрадей.

 

— Так чем занимался Адриан Смит-Мортимер? — не выдержал я.

 

— Мошенничеством. Он и Филипс работали в паре. Подозреваю, что для Смит-Мортимера это была скорее игра, весёлое и рискованное развлечение, а не источник наживы. Они устраивали целые театральные постановки, требовавшие тщательной режиссуры, долгой подготовки, а порой и пышных декораций.

Наша парочка охотилась только на богатых людей, не отличающихся особым умом или отличающихся чрезвычайной доверчивостью. Вот, скажем, одно их дельце: они разыгрывали археологов, исследовавших затерянные храмы Индии. Во время раскопок они якобы обнаружили древнюю статуэтку, изображение богини Кали, которую и продали богатому бразильскому коллекционеру за немалую сумму. Особенную прелесть статуэтке должно было придать лежащее на ней роковое проклятие: ваш дядя сочинил роскошную легенду о раджах и торговцах, ставших жертвами ужасной богини. Бразилец не устоял. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, вы сами всё прочтёте. Не слишком законно, но весьма остроумно.

 

— Как странно! — заметил Эптон. — Проклятие должно было напугать покупателей. Я бы ни за что не купил проклятую вещь.

 

— Вы уверены? — Холмс взглянул на молодого человека с усмешкой. — Половина ценности древних вещей заключается в их истории, а всякого рода проклятия придают им совсем уж неотразимое очарование. Непознанное пугает людей, однако и влечёт из к себе с неодолимой силой. Ваш дядя и Филипс использовали эту особенность человеческой души себе во благо, освоив все трюки, используемые спиритами и прочими мошенниками, собирающими урожай с нивы сверхъестественного. Отсюда и рука, наполненная парафином, и свечи, то гаснущие, то вспыхивающие зловещим голубым пламенем, и прочая мистика, которой вас так щедро потчевали с первых дней пребывания в Мортимер-холле.

 

Наша парочка авантюристов превесело проводила время, пока не произошло событие, о котором ваш дядя не распространяется. Полагаю, именно в это время им с Филипсом каким-то образом удалось заполучить роковой изумруд. После этого тон записей мистера Смит-Мортимера разительно меняется. Легкомысленный, жизнерадостный молодой человек внезапно становится злым и подозрительным, особенно по отношению к своему компаньону. Возможно, подозрения были не совсем беспочвенными: ваш дядя упоминает о покушении на свою жизнь. Имело оно место в действительности или нет, но дружбу изумруд разрушил бесповоротно. Некоторое время ваш дядя и Филипс ещё работали вместе. Они покинули Южную Америку и перебрались в Нью-Йорк. К этому моменту ваш дядя окончательно решил избавиться от Филипса. Когда Филипс угодил в тюрьму, он сбежал из Америки, прихватив в собой совместно добытые деньги и ценности. И, разумеется, изумруд. Мне неприятно об этом говорить, но, кажется, ваш дядя донёс на бывшего компаньона.

 

Смит-Мортимер поморщился. 

 

— Несколько лет спустя Филипс вышел из тюрьмы, — продолжил Холмс, — и вернулся в Англию, чтобы потребовать свою долю, однако обнаружил, что его компаньон мёртв, а дом должен достаться новому наследнику.

 

Смит-Мортимер кивнул и откинулся на подушки. Он был ещё слаб после перенесённых испытаний, а жара вновь начала усиливаться, однако выражение его лица совершенно переменилось. Смит-Мортимер не был трусом, и пугала его не сама опасность, а невозможность борьбы. Теперь, убедившись в беспочвенности суеверий о довлевшем над Мортимер-холлом проклятии, он готов был стать полноправным хозяином родовых земель.

 

— Проще всего отвлечь внимание человека, который не подозревает, что его водят за нос, — продолжал Холмс. — Многое, разумеется, зависит от обстановки. В вашем лондонском доме мошеннику пришлось бы очень постараться, чтобы замаскировать свои действия, потому что всё необычное сразу бросилось бы вам в глаза. Ваш дядя невольно облегчил Филипсу задачу, поставив непременным условием получения наследства ваше проживание в Мортимер-холле. Незнакомая обстановка, страх, который дом вызывал у соседей, и отсутствие старых слуг, которые могли бы разоблачить обманщика, способствовали успеху его представления.

 

— С другой стороны, если бы дом стоял пустой, Филипс без труда добрался бы до сокровищ, — заметил Смит-Мортимер. — Теперь, когда всё позади, это приключение кажется мне скорее забавным, несмотря на то, что закончилось оно смертью Филипса.

 

— А могло бы закончиться твоей, — промолвил Эптон с мрачностью эдгарова Ворона.

 

Смит-Мортимер весело усмехнулся. Я не сомневался, что спустя месяц или два, когда здоровье к нему вернётся, он вновь превратится в прежнего жизнерадостного энергичного спортсмена — прекрасный образчик истинного британца.

 

— Но где же изумруд?

 

— Вероятно, его прихватил сообщник Филипса перед тем, как сбежать, — ответил Холмс.  

 

— Сообщник? — воскликнул Смит-Мортимер.

 

— Разумеется. Филипсу непременно нужен был свой человек в доме. Он один не справился бы с размещением реквизита. При этом сообщник должен был занимать достаточно высокое положение, чтобы иметь доступ ко всем помещениям в доме в любое время дня и ночи.

 

— Но кто это?

 

— Конечно же, Бэггинс, ваш дворецкий. Он обратился в агентство по найму прислуги, представив рекомендации от прежних хозяев — блестящие и, безусловно, блестяще подделанные, и устроился в ваш дом. Полагаю, из-за дурной репутации Мортимер-холла желающих занять место дворецкого было немного, а все остальные кандидаты уступали Бэггинсу в представительности и мнимом опыте работы.

Учитывая, что этот человек прибыл из-за океана так недавно, что глянец на его американских ботинках ещё не успел поблекнуть, он был первым подозреваемым. Когда же Бэггинс принял активное участие в расследовании, прилагая все усилия, чтобы обратить наше внимание на загадочные портреты и прочую чертовщину, я окончательно убедился в правильности своей догадки. И ваша болезнь, мистер Смит-Мортимер, объясняется очень просто — в вашу пищу постоянно подмешивали мышьяк в дозах, достаточных, чтобы обеспечить вам постоянное недомогание.

 

— Каков негодяй! — воскликнул Эптон в негодовании. — Подумать только, пойти на убийство!

 

— Не думаю, что убийство входило в планы наших предприимчивых друзей, — покачал головой Холмс, — если не из человеколюбия, то хотя бы из нежелания столкнуться с полицейским расследованием. Им всего лишь нужно было, чтобы никто не мешал в поисках спрятанного сокровища.

 

— К чему такие сложности? И где Филипс успел найти эти портреты? — спросил Смит-Мортимер. — Работа очень хорошая.

 

— Часть реквизита, — отозвался Холмс. — Должно быть, в своё время ваш дядя и Филипс подготовили их для очередной аферы, и портреты где-то хранились, пока Филипс сидел. В тюрьме у него было много времени, чтобы обдумать, как найти бывшего компаньона.

 

— И отомстить?

 

— Вряд ли. Впрочем, трудно сказать, как эти двое повели бы себя, оказавшись лицом к лицу.

 

— Но если Филипс не знал, что его компаньон мёртв, зачем он потащил с собой портреты? — спросил Эптон. — Он же понимал, что Смит-Мортимера-старшего ими не напугать.

 

— Филипс собирался вернуться к прежнему ремеслу вместе с новым партнёром. — Палец Холмса описал круг в воздухе. — Гастроли по Европе. Итак, сообщники разделились: Бэггинс искал в доме, а Филипс осматривал подземный ход. Полагаю, изначально они даже не представляли, сколько работы им придётся проделать и как много времени это займёт.

Первое столкновение с вами произошло, когда вы погнались за Филипсом. Заметив это, Бэггинс пошёл за вами. Филипс успел скрыться, но вы увидели открытый люк. Бэггинс, подкравшись к вам сзади, усыпил вас хлороформом (если бы вам когда-нибудь пришлось побывать в операционной, вы узнали бы этот запах). Затем они с Филипсом перенесли вас от северной стены склепа к южной, подальше от лаза, и облили вашу одежду бренди из фляжки.

Это маленькое приключение показало, какую опасность вы представляете. В присутствии хозяина поместья, который, безусловно, примется осматривать свои владения, совершать конные прогулки, охотиться, да к тому же станет приглашать гостей, столь же молодых и энергичных, никак не получится беспрепятственно рыскать по окрестностям в поисках тайника. Тогда они и решили прибегнуть к мышьяку.

Узнав, что дядя оставил вам  фальшивый камень, они догадались, что в коробочке может находиться подсказка, и устроили вам явление призрака.

 

— А странная выходка с плясками на лужайке и мёртвой рукой? — спросил Эптон.

 

— А это, полагаю, были попытки выманить меня из дома. Моё появление было для мошенников страшным ударом. Бэггинс отлично знал, кто я такой. Больше того, заговорив об Америке, я окончательно его напугал. Если бы им удалось заставить меня погнаться за Филипсом, они смогли бы заманить меня в ловушку, а там, думаю, они бы и перед убийством не остановились.

 

— Вы сильно рисковали, мистер Холмс. Только благодаря вам всё закончилось хорошо. — Смит-Мортимер схватил руку Холмса и горячо пожал её. — Вы поистине гений сыска!

 

— Пустое, — сказал Холмс. — Я был рад заняться столь необычным делом. Не так уж часто нам с Уотсоном случается охотиться на привидений.

 

Тон его был небрежным, однако бледный румянец, выступивший на щеках моего друга, свидетельствовал, что похвала достигла цели.  

 

— Я оставлю портреты на местах, чтобы приводить в трепет гостей. — Смит-Мортимер слегка улыбнулся.

 

— В таком случае тебе придётся часто менять прислугу, — усмехнулся Эптон. — Горничные до смерти боятся этих картин, да и мне от них не по себе, даже теперь, когда я знаю правду.

 

— Пожалуй. Бэггинса объявят в розыск?

 

— Как пожелаете. Боюсь только, уже поздно: он наверняка сменил имя и внешность и в ближайшее время покинет страну.

 

— Тогда пусть себе бежит, — решил Смит-Мортимер. — Может быть, хорошо, что он прихватил с собой изумруд. Похоже, от этого камня одни неприятности.

 

— Вы совершенно правы, — ответил Холмс. — Как справедливо заметил Цицерон в своих «Филиппиках», «maleparta, maledilabuntur» — «Что дурно добыто, дурно расточится».

 

***

Некоторые детали дела по-прежнему меня смущали, но едва мы сели в поезд, как Холмс тотчас заснул, утомлённый несколькими бессонными ночами подряд. Увлечённый делом, он мог не спать и не есть сутками, однако теперь расследование было завершено, и его организм мог наверстать упущенное.

 

Я решил, что объяснения никуда не денутся, и взялся за газету. Вскоре монотонная тряска убаюкала и меня. Проснулся я от того, что тьма туннеля, в который въехал поезд, сменилась вечерним светом. Поезд сбавил скорость. Мы подъезжали к конечной станции.

 

Холмс поднял голову с подголовника кресла. У него был усталый вид, лицо побледнело. Он пригладил волосы, потянулся.

 

— Ну вот мы и дома, Уотсон! Лето за городом чудесно, однако, погостив в таком местечке, как Мортимер-холл, я охотно променяю его на городскую жару и смрад нашей дражайшей Темзы. Лёгкий ужин — гренки с сыром, бокал шампанского — и на боковую.

 

— Что-то вы молчаливы сегодня, — заметил Холмс за ужином, который подала нам миссис Хадсон, обрадованная нашим скорым возвращением. 

 

— Смерть Филипса не идёт у меня из головы. Он ведь умер от удушья, а вовсе не от падения. Почему вы не сказали им правду?

 

— А вы почему не сказали?

 

Я замялся.

 

— Не хотели их пугать, верно? — Холмс шутливо похлопал меня по плечу. — Сознайтесь, Уотсон, вы подумали, что Филипса настигло проклятие изумруда.

 

Я запротестовал, хотя и без особой уверенности.

 

— Разумеется, подумали, — сказал Холмс, посмеиваясь. — Друг мой, вы совсем не умеете притворяться. По вашему лицу можно читать, как по открытой Библии.

 

— Проклятие или нет, — сказал я с раздражением, — но Филипс задохнулся, а изумруд исчез. Тайник был не тронут, пока в него не забрался Филипс, и только у него была возможность забрать камень. Мы гнались за ним по пятам, Бэггинс никак не мог обыскать тело сообщника и уйти незамеченным. Может быть, Филипс бросил изумруд в саду?

 

— Нет, Уотсон. Камень был у него и у него остался.

 

— Но вы осмотрели одежду Филипса и ничего не нашли. Где же, в таком случае, изумруд?

 

— В нём. — Холмс взглянул на моё ошарашенное лицо и рассмеялся. — Когда Филипс бежал по лестнице, он проглотил изумруд. Выстрел испугал его, он споткнулся и упал с лестницы. Камень, должно быть, закупорил дыхательное горло, и Филипс задохнулся. Скверная смерть. Он был мошенник, но такой участи не заслужил. Теперь изумруд покоится вместе с ним в могиле для бедных на кладбище Уоррик-Даунса — пусть там и остаётся. Символично, не правда ли? Филипс хотел получить этот камень и владеть им вечно: его желание исполнилось.

 

Нет, — подумал я, — Филипсу не владеть им вечно. Проклятый изумруд найдёт способ выбраться наружу… но не скоро, ещё не скоро.

 

Закончив трапезу, мы перебрались к камину, сейчас холодному. Вспомнив слова Смит-Мортимера о неприятном запахе керосина в жару, я нашёл, что их вполне можно отнести и к запаху светильного газа, и попросил миссис Хадсон принести нам пару восковых свечей. Наша хозяйка исполнила мой каприз с кротким вздохом и удалилась, пожелав нам спокойной ночи.

 

Холмс любовно прижимал к себе скрипку. При свечах его лицо казалось совсем молодым, ястребиный взгляд смягчился.

 

— Я думал насчёт того, что вы говорили о любви, Холмс, — сказал я. — Наверное, вы правы. Столько жестокости кругом, столько алчности и злобы, что порой кажется, будто люди ни на что другое не способны. Но ведь они способны, не правда ли? И хотя сам я никогда не был вынужден выбирать между требованиями морали  и зовом сердца, я не стану осуждать тех, кто послушался сердца. Слишком большая это роскошь: отказаться от редчайшего дара судьбы — любви, куда более редкого, чем изумруды и рубины. Сам я её потерял, но те, кто обрёл — пусть будут счастливы.

 

— Милый Уотсон, я всегда помню, как вы добры, но часто забываю о вашей мудрости. — Холмс закрыл глаза и провёл смычком по струнам. Скрипка вздохнула, как счастливая женщина. — И всегда забываю спросить, не помешает ли моя игра вашему сну.

 

Мне не хотелось оставаться одному.

 

— Не помешает. Я не хочу спать. Предпочитаю послушать, как вы играете.

 

Холмс кивнул, и скрипка запела под его смычком. Я узнал чудесную музыку из своего сна.

 

— Что это?

 

— Мендельсон. Анданте из концерта для скрипки с оркестром.

 

Словно по волшебству, занавески заколыхались от прохладного ветра. Жара покидала Лондон.

 

Я подошёл к окну. Ветер разогнал смог, и в вышине, над крышами и шпилями, над сверкающей лентой Темзы показались звёзды. Звуки скрипки лились, смывая усталость души, и казалось, что это — музыка звёзд, проливаемая на землю вместе с искристым светом.

 

Тоска навсегда осталась в прошлом, и сейчас я не был один.

 

* Проба Марша — название качественной [реакции](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F) на [мышьяк](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%8B%D1%88%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BA) в [химии](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F) и [криминологии](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F), по имени английского химика [Джеймса Марша](http://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%88,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BC%D1%81&action=edit&redlink=1), опубликовавшего информацию о ней в [1836 году](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1836_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4).


End file.
